


Never Forget Your Smile

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his latest project bringing him nothing but Stress Sjin gets a reminder to take a break and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget Your Smile

Confident steps pushed against the groaning floor boards as fingers played out their own sporadic rhythm, tapping along the denim clothed leg. Every window that was passed brought in the warm rays of the sun, adding more fuel to nurture the mischievous grin that grew on the prickled face. Coming to a closed door the idea of knocking was quickly discarded as an unoccupied hand twisted the handle wildly to release the door from its set place.

Taking an eccentric bound inside the once sealed room excited eyes wasted no time in taking in every detail. Each simple solitary wall in the confined space was littered with vast sketches ranging from the blatantly impossible to the humbly practical, each pinned with their own designated coloured tacks. Even the frame of the single wide window was adorned with varying pictures. The desk beside the door amassed with different thin sheets of wood and plastic along with scattered pens paired with strange implements felt lonely with no chair to accompany it.

Center of it all stood the precisely craved four legged table, the stage for creativity to flow. It held the latest creation, proudly fulfilling its entire purpose for the world to see, or at least for the two bodies in the room that circled it like neighbouring planets.

“Sips..?” The man who hunched crudely over his latest project raised an eyebrow, “What is it? What’s up?” Nimble fingers swept across his nose, frantic to supress a sneeze.

Overloaded with anticipation that pushed away his cognitive skills Sips slid in front of the desk, eyes scanning the muddled materials. “No time, gotta find…” His words spilled out carelessly with puffed breaths, “Sjin where is…?”

Flicking a granite filled pencil to sit behind his ear Sjin sighed heavily, “I really wish this project wasn’t so restrictive. If I was allowed to make more of the decisions this would have come together hours ago.” Buzzing his lips together Sjin overlooked his model. He pushed at the small decorative chair in the middle of the minute room taking note that the outside hedges were millimeters off. “What are you’re looking for?”

“Sjin, I know your doll houses are important to you…” Flicking his head to the side he waited for a response to his skewed remark.

With a small scoff Sjin crossed his arms, “Architectural models you mean.” A tawdry grin fell into place as he fell contently with the overused routine.

“Right, yeah, but you see Sjin,” Exuberant sputters spewed off of Sips’ lips followed by a sharp celebratory noise as his hands found his prize, “This is it!”

Even as Sips avidly searched his front pocket to complete his idea, it was the back of his pants that drew in the eyes of the curious. The out of place cylinder protuberance trapped tightly between the denim fabric was all too familiar, “I thought I told you to stop putting beer cans in your pockets. It stretches out your pants and makes it look like you have a saggy butt.” A small snicker and a tweak to his beard Sjin could only wonder what possessed the other to store his beverages in such a manner.

Hushing the other with frantic waves of his arms Sips pushed at the piece of technology in front of him, connecting it to the device he fished out from his pocket, “I can’t help my natural defence mechanism Sjin!” Switching on a button in the back the settled equipment came to life, “I have to distract people with my saggy pants or else they’ll be staring at my ass all day! The whole world would fall apart because it’s too glorious not to look at!”

Subduing a snide comment and a flirtatious action Sjin merely watched as the other worked. He didn’t dare to look back over his project, dreading the headache from the incomplete structure. 

When music crackled to life it took both men off guard, surprised by the sudden volume that filled the room. The scratch of an old electric guitar and secure beat from a drum set exploded from the music player, almost stealing the show from the energetic vocalist. Thrusting a fist into the air Sips couldn’t help the bop of his head or the shake of his shoulders.

A staccato giggle popped out from Sjin as he watched the other get into the music. With another raise of a fist his toes were added into the mix, shaking him around where he stood. Quickly whipping around Sips continued his shoulder shake as he snapped his arms out to point at Sjin while mouthing the words with great enthusiasm. Sjin emitted another sprout of chuckles as he awkwardly weaved his fingers together, unsure on whether or not he should join the dance.

Inching closer with his dancing feet Sips began to dramatically make his way over. The smile he wore seemed to glow even brighter than the sun that solemnly spilled past the window pane, lighting the skin of the taller man. With an additional inelegant movement Sips reached around his pants to slip out the warm beer can and place it on the work table, only minimally careful about the pieces of the project that were laid out on it.

With his new found freedom Sips began to shake his body even more, less in shambles and more on beat than before. “Come on Sjin!” He shouted above the music, “Dance with me!” Baring his teeth in a goofy lopsided grin he reached out to grab Sjin’s fidgety hands. The strong swing he gave to their conjoined fingers pulled Sjin forwards to catch his footing, “Come on! Stop being such a stiff!” 

With a full bellied laugh Sips began to pull and push their arms one after the other to entice Sjin to sway with him. The clumsy dance picked up when Sjin gave into the antics and tried to move his feet. He was met with an even wider grin when Sips noticed the new movement, welcoming it with the silly kick of his own feet.

The quick musical bridge brought even more energy to radiate off of Sips which translated into a wild shake of his head. Sjin chuckled and copied the patchy movement feeling his hair shake out of place. The thought of his overdue project slipped away but wasn’t replaced with the wonder about the state of his hair; all Sjin could think about was what kind of bizarre dance move he could break out. 

Sips beat him to the punch as he began to wave their connected arms around in larges arches while imitating the sound of the guitar with high pitched vowel sounds. Sjin could feel his heart beat like mad and his breathing stressed to keep up with the random exerting of energy he hadn’t expect to be doing that day. He felt ridiculous and tired but ultimately when he heard another sharp lick of the guitar and saw the twisted face Sips made as he struggled to produce the screeching noise, he was happy.

It was easy to forget these modest moments when he wrapped himself fully into his work. Sjin loved his job, making his ideas come to life and feeling immense pride when someone paid him a compliment on it, but his work wasn’t him. The work he did was in fact his expressions, but it could never have everything he loved in the whole world embedded within it.

Ceasing his overactive feet Sjin slowly retracted his arms, pulling Sips into a deep embrace. The other was taken off guard but put up no fight as he sunk into the warmth. “Sjin, the song isn’t even done yet.” He protested lightly as he rubbed his head into the tight shoulder.

With a gentle smile Sjin gripped tighter to Sips’ sides as he slowly lowered them to the ground. A few graceless adjustments of legs later and Sjin had managed to prop them against the windowed wall before he loosened his grip to give Sips more room to move.

Not giving it another thought Sips stretched up to the work table, using the tips of his fingers to grab his forgotten beer can. He settled back down comfortably when he had the beverage in his grip, quickly popping it open with a hiss from the can. Sips wasted no time in gulping down a mouthful, scrunching his eyes at the warm taste.

Sticking out his tongue dramatically he handed the can to Sjin, heavily gesturing for him to share the drink. Accepting it gratefully Sjin took his own deep swig giving more appreciation to the room temperature beverage than Sips did. Setting the can behind him on the slim windowsill Sjin welcomed the steady arm that wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer to the other body. 

“It’s looking good.” Sips nodded towards the incomplete structure, letting his eyes peruse each small detail. The exhausted sigh alerted Sips to Sjin’s discomfort with the comment, “Hey come on,” He jostled the other’s shoulders, “I know this pompous guy is giving you a hard time but you’re really bringing this together!”

Twirling his free hand around Sips pointed at the miniature garden outside the structure, “You can make his hedges to spell something out and he would probably never notice!”

Sjin laughed at the idea, “Like..?” He encouraged as he moved in closer to Sips’ side.

“Like make it say; numbnuts! Or make the flowers into a poem about what a bastard he is!” Nuzzling his face into the side of Sjin’s head Sips enjoyed the soft touch of the brunette’s hair. “Whatever you do, it will be fantastic because you made it.”

“Oh you big softy,” Sjin teased as he moved his head with Sips’, relishing the tickle his nose brought. Sjin couldn’t gather enough brain power to find an addition to the witty play as his thoughts drift away, concentrating solely on the way Sips’ breath slipped down his neck. Taking in a deep bout of air Sjin could feel each muscle relax one after the other as he continued to descend into Sips’ side.

The ease of the moment overwhelmed his senses, enticing him to linger every single second longer. It was impossible for him to argue with such a convincing case: “How many more songs do you have?”


End file.
